The Upgrade you won't forget
by EnjoyLorn21
Summary: Luka receives the V4x update...it's cool and all but it seems she forgot something - MikuLuka one-shot


**The Upgrade you won't forget**

* * *

><p>*tap tap tap* "aarrgggh!"<p>

"Uh...you don't need to be so restless it's not like she'll become a different person..."

*tap tap* "Shut up Meiko-sis! I can't just be calm!"

"Yeah you totally can...and Luka would get impressed if you did"

"Ugh tehe~"

"Hmmm..." and at that moment

UPDATE COMPLETE...BOOT THE PROGRAM?

Then a mysterious voice was heard "Yup might as well...yawn going back to bed now...zzzzz"

"Boss don't go back to bed! hm...oh well now onto the main event hehehehe"

"Um Miku...you're drooling...a lot...can you try to calm down?"

"Yahoooo~ wait she's still not here?" said the short blonde as she entered the hallway

"Sis stop running around already...wait you two were waiting here?

"Well Miku wouldn't stop tapping her foot it got annoying so I came to annoy her"

The twins simply answered "lol"

*woosh* The door to Luka's rooms opens

"LUKA-CHA-" Meiko cuts Miku "Hey good morning how are you feeling?"

Luka yawns before saying"...Oh I feel good yes...a little tired but good thank you"

Just then Miku breaks aways "You look awesome come on let me get a closer look!"

"Uh...um...ok..." Luka simply blushes as Miku analyzes her from head to toe

"Miku she said she's tired why not...sigh never mind" she complained as the twins proceed to hug Luka

They shared a peaceful moment... *Later*

"Oh right I forgot to introduce myself Megurine Luka nice to meet you"

"Hey Miku she's staring at you...what is going on?"

"Probably a joke Rin-chan...probably a joke"

? Luka seems to be waiting for Miku to introduce herself...and she's serious

"EEEEHHH?!"

_**Elsewhere**_

"Gumi...what was that?

"I don't know can you get me another chip Lily?"

"Sure say aaah~"

_**Back to our story**_

"You're kidding this is a joke you don't remember your wife's name?!"

Luka proceeds to blush again "W-W-Wife? I..."

"Yeah I'm going to back away slowly" said Len as he went into his room

"Ok let's slow down she's not your wife Luka" Luka calms down a little "She's your girlfriend"

"Haha right-" *thud* "Oh no she fainted!" _** Then**_

"So wait let me get this straight you remember EVERYONE EXEPT MIKU?!"

"Yes that seems to be the case" Luka said with a troubled expression

"That's really sad you two always get along so well" Rin cries

"Not to mention..." Meiko points at Miku currently crouching in a corner

"That is no good...is there something I can do for her?"

Meiko blushes slightly "well the IS something...and you'll probably like it"

Luka stared at the other two "mm?" *whispers* "W-What?!"

"Come on sis don't jump like that you two do that all the time" said Rin with a smile

Luka flustered says "All the time?"

"Yup all the time now if you excuse me I'll leaving you love-birds now Rin don't take long"

"Ok let me just stay for a little longer...you know just to make sure they make out- I mean make up"

Luka gets even redder "Rin! Just go, I'll do what I can ok?"

"Boring! Well see ya later! And good luck *wink*" Rin leaves with a huge grin

"Um...Hatsune-san" Luka gently puts her hand on Miku's shoulder

"HATSUNE?! OH GODDESS JUST KILL ME ALREADY!"

"E-eh? Eeeek what are you doing"

"Just what needs to be done" Miku adds as she walks to a window

"WAIT!" Miku answers"You raised your voice...no matter it's too late"

"Just stop you idiot!" Luka hugs Miku "The world needs you without you we are not complete!"

"Luka-chan...even if that's true I still-" "Don't say anything else"

"Heh you're still kind at least well-mmmhh?!"

Luka kissed Miku but not just any kiss, it was they're secret kiss the one kiss they came up with!

"That's my answer...wait I remember you now!" Luka says confidently

"Eh?" Miku answers both flustered and puzzled

_**Next day**_

Rin and Len are in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone "Saaaay bro did you get any sleep?"

"What do you think?"

"Those two were so damn loud" Meiko said as she entered the room

Rin answers instantly "Morning! Looks like the did more that make up huh? Heheh"

"You are a perv sis sigh" Ren adds as he sits down

"Oh come on don't be like that~ Hey Meiko-sis Gumi and Lily were pretty loud too!"

"Oh really? Great..."

Just then Gumi and Lily entered the room together

"Talk about suspicious~ did you two have fun?" Rin says with a grin

"Ah! Eh? What?" Meiko immediately adds "aren't you two walking weirdly?"

"AH!" "C-Calm down Lily um we ummm" "wait don't say it~!"

"Oh it's Miku and Luka!" Meiko interrupts with a devilish grin

Miku simply smiles as they grab some bread

"You look really happy" Rin says with a troll face "I guess you had al lot of fun after we left"

Luka pays no mind as she pours some juice

"Don't ignore me!" Rin pouts

"Hey everyone...Oh Luka is fine now...oh well see you later then"

"Boss wait! You know what happened? Care to explain?" Meiko asks the mysterious voice

"...right uh...like um while Luka was being updated it seems that Miku was all she could think about so the memories took a little longer because of the size...I think...I should have checked the files but...getting out of bed was too challenging for me...well see you later" *click*

"Boss you idiot! Get back here you lazy bastard!" Meiko screams...to no avail

*click* suddently the voice is heard again "Oh I forgot I was going to check the internet for cute yuri pics lol, don't mind my drooling!"

Everyone gets a sweat drop "Sigh...classic"

"Luka-chan...I love you...do you love me?"

"Miku...I love you more than life without you I would be nothing!"

"Kyaaa Luka-chan chuu"

Rin smiling adds "ah...back to normal...that's good right?"

"WAIT! How did Luka regain her memories then? Was it really just automatic? The kiss?"

"Who cares true love should always win...must be nice...ah I'm jelous..." Rin answered

"Luka-chan I forgot to tell you this...you look amazing...well you look good no matter what haha"

Luka blushes slightly but quickly answers "Not as beautiful as you my princess" ! "Kyaaan"

*flirt* *flirt* *flirt*

"By the way Miku...were you really going to jump out of the window?"

"Fue? Jump? …...oh what? No I wanted to get some fresh air"

"Oh that makes sense...not! I was worried you know!" Luka pouts

"Oh don't like that, besides that's what made you regain your memories right?"

"No idea but let's say yes just to end the subject"

* * *

><p>Cheesy and cliché lol, I'm a sucker for light hearted stories *about the Meiko-sis blame Izuna the unemployed ninja<p>

This was inspired by the upcoming Megurine Luka V4x...

Luka congrats on your upgrade. Miku enjoy her upgrade *wink*


End file.
